Dusk
by absieb
Summary: Denise Mather a dragonrider and sababu shapeshifter moves to Forks and meets the 'Twilight' characters. A crossover fic of Twilight and Dragonsdale
1. Chapter 1

_Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing, at whatever cost, must be attained._

_Marie Curie __(1897-1956)_

For most people, looking in a mirror is a frustrating thing. A mirror can only ever reflect who you are on the outside. It has no way of showing you who you are on the inside. For me, looking in a mirror doesn't hold any of this frustration. It shows me who I am inside, like a window to my inner self. And it is not just my mirror who can see this but anyone else who sees me. My greatest companion gave me this gift and now the whole world can see me for what I am.

My mirror was the first thing I unpacked when I moved to Forks. I put it up in the middle of the wall in mine and Brenda's bedroom.

"Our own room" Brenda sighed, lounging on her bed, the only part of the room that wasn't covered in boxes.

"I know" I agreed "No more sharing with the twins and their synchronized snoring!" I stepped back from the mirror to check it was hanging straight.

"Anyone would think you're so vain! The amount of time you spend in front of that mirror!" Brenda chuckled.

I laughed.

"That's only if they don't know me." I told her "But I suppose I am vain. If I'm feeling happy then I like how I look."

I peered at my hair in the mirror.

"Hm. Mainly ginger….but what on earth is this red streak doing here?" I exclaimed.

"You must be tired from all that flying" Brenda mused.

"I am." I agreed "I can't believe Anna made us fly all the way here. You must be exhausted- sababu travelling with the twins, Anna, Jimmy, their dragons and all the luggage then having to go back to Bresal only to fly back again with me!"

"Yeah. But the little ones would never have made it over here without falling asleep in the air. And you know Anna says we don't do enough flying since I learnt to project."

"It must be annoying for you. Having to not use your power." I gazed in the mirror, wondering how I'd ever managed without shape-shifting. I started to experiment with some different hair styles.

"I'm going to miss Bresal so much though!" Brenda sighed "I mean nothing exciting will happen over here"

"You could've stayed." I pointed out.

"Yeah…but" Brenda looked at the wall

"I know" I whispered. We both knew we would never leave our adopted family.


	2. Chapter 2

I tore off my goggles and threw my head back into the laughing wind. Flying with sky always made me feel so alive. I found it hard to imagine that there was only my safety tether and belt and my balance that kept me in the saddle. Sometimes it felt as though there was a bubble protecting me. I used to be scared when I thought of how high up I was but now the fear had become wondering excitement. Hights had always been my biggest fear until I gained the trustbond with Sky. Now I knew I could save myself if I needed to. I had a strong hold with my thighs. Sometimes I would roll Sky until we were flying upside down just to feel the rush of adrenaline as I clung on with my legs trying not to strain against the safety belt. I felt the wind rush past me making my eyes water. I pulled my goggles back on. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head- a way to prove to myself that there was just air between Sky and the ground and what would happen if I wasn't careful. I leaned over Sky's neck and whispered

"Right Sky, now only catch me if I scream, OK? I'll be fine". I undid my safety belt and turned around to untie my safety tether. I felt a lump of fear come to my throat. _Sky will catch me if he has to_ I told myself.

I shut my eyes and gently tugged on the reins to make Sky start a roll. He began to turn and I held my breath as I clung on desperately with my knees. Sky crooned anxiously.

"I'm fine" I told him through gritted teeth. He turned until he was vertical to the ground. I gasped. There was nothing to stop me falling now.

"Keep going, Sky" I cried.

Before I knew what was happening, I was hurtling through the air. I clamped my mouth shut to stop myself from screaming. I tried to concentrate on how eagles must feel as the wind swept through their feathers. As soon as I allowed this thought to enter my head, I felt better. Gone was the terrible fear and in its place was a rush of adrenaline. My hair flew up above me and I smiled. There was nothing touching me anywhere. I felt free. I made sure I was completely calm before looking down to check how far it was to the ground. It was rushing towards me faster than I expected so I let the feeling of an eagle spread throughout my veins and change me into one. I flapped my wings and flew up to where Sky was waiting. I hovered for a second to make sure I had judged my landing alright. Then I let myself fall as a human again into the saddle. I turned round to do up my safety tether then did up my safety belt.

"Come on Sky. Let's get back." I said and we flew as one back to the yard.


End file.
